Pretty in Punk
by sasuke's-emo-lover
Summary: Sasuke is a mysterious loner.No one has ever wanted to be with Naruto.Itachi and Sasuke have a secret relationship beyond brotherhood.Naruto finds out Sasuke goes to his school,he tries to get to know him and Sasuke cant stand his want to know of his life
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty in Punk**

**Chapter 1:**

**Nothing, that's all we are, **

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Sure I'm in a band, but I'm not great friends with Shikamaru or Kiba, they play in the band with me, doesn't mean I signed a friendship contract with them. I'm not a people person, so why am I in a band you ask?

Shikamaru asked me to join for 2 reasons:

1. I know how to play an electric guitar.

2. I work at a coffee house in need of live entertainment.

You do the math.

Once we became known, we got an actual gig at a club downtown. It was filled with mostly fangirls, but there were a few boys scattered here and there.

Walking off that stage tonight, one boy kept glaring at me through out the whole show. He had bright blonde hair, and I could tell that he straightened it. He was wearing a black shirt and orange pants. And despite the fact that he was glaring at me, I couldn't tear my gaze away from his captivating bright blue eyes.

Random girls swarmed around me, like a moth to a flame. They either asked for my phone number, a date, or an autograph. I decline every time.

It's not that I'm a jerk, okay well, I might be, but I just don't like all that attention, especially from girls.

As I walked past the glaring boy, I'm still unable to break my ga

The boy turned to a red head next to him, "He stands alone because he's high on himself." The red head nods. I have to say something, do something.

I grab the blonde boy's shirt collar and get in his face.

"If you only knew." I say sharply and throw him down.

I walk to my car and speed away, leaving the blonde boy and his friend, well, everyone really, staring at my back in awe of m actions. I don't car, I never care.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

The Monday following the concert, I noticed the raven haired boy was in my lunch period. I can't help but feel guilty about what I said about him. I must've struck a nerve for him to react so violently.

I see him sitting on the end of a table by himself pushing his food around his plate.

I suddenly realize I'm terrified. What if he tries to hurt me bad this time? No, I have to right my wrong.

I walk up to where he is sitting.

"Um, hi, can I sit with you?" he looks up at me through the corner of his eye and responds with "Hn." I'll take that as a yes.

I set my food down and sit in the seat across from him. He looks up at me in surprise, so I just smile at him. Then he goes back to looking at his food and pushing it around. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off.

"What do you want? I'm high on myself, remember?" he says bitterly.

I sigh. "I want to apologize for my words, I wasn't thinking." He doesn't respond. He just keeps his attention on his food. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." he says. We sit there in silence for awhile. Then Sasuke starts staring at me, like...like he's studying me. "What's your name?" he asks calmly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Just then the bell rings lunch is over. I don't stand up immediately, but Sasuke does. He grabs his tray, pauses and then grabs mine and throws them away. "Uh, thanks." I say getting up, he just shrugs. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He just waves over his shoulder as we walk in opposite directions.

I'm walking down the street on my way home, nothing interesting going on.

"Naruto!" That's got my attention. Was that Sasuke's voice? I walk to where the voice came from and peek around the corner of an ally way and sure enough see Sasuke and a man who looks a lot like Sasuke, the same raven hair except its long and pulled back into a pony tail, and he looks pissed, what's going on? Then the man grabs Sasuke's hair in his fist and pulls, Sasuke gasps. "Who is he?!"

"I...I don't know. Just some kid from the show on Saturday. Itachi let go of me! He means nothing to me! I only love you!" Sasuke shouts and the grip on his hair is released. I guess I should be used to being nothing to people.

Now Sasuke looks like the angry one and Itachi looks a little ashamed. Sasuke walks up to Itachi and wraps his arm around Itachi's waist. Itachi leans down and starts kissing Sasuke's head where he had pulled on it. He is whispering, I read his lips as the form the words "I'm sorry." over and over again. Sasuke lifts his head off Itachi's chest and connects their lips. They kiss in a way I want someone to even look at me like. They kiss and I can't help but stare and by now I'm in not behind the wall anymore, they could see if they opened their eyes. Anger bubbles up in me. I can't control it. I grab a rock that was next to my shoe. NO! I...I have to...let go! I force my hand open again. The sound of it shattering on the concrete ground gets the attention of both boys and they just stare at me. My eyes widen and I see the surprise in Sasuke's eyes to see me standing there watching them.

Run, the first thought that comes to my mind. I break my gaze and I sprint home, never once looking back to see if anyone was following me.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Once again, I'm sitting in at lunch alone, just pushing my inedible food around from corner to corner on my plate.

I don't acknowledge Naruto as he approaches my table.

"Hi." he smiles that same smile, like he never saw anything yesterday. "What's up?"

I just look up at him, a slightly confused expression on my face.

"What?" He asks.

"Yesterday." I say making no sense to others that might be ease dropping.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" I can tell he's afraid of me.

"In a way." I mumble.

"Why in a way?" He throws the question out there.

"He...he's..." Sasuke stops talking.

"What is it?" I see a tear roll down his cheek, what is up with him? Naruto reaches over to whips the single tear from my cheek, but I move from his reach. "You can tell me?" he says a little harshly and with a stress in his voice.

I don't say anything, I just nod, not noticeably, but it's a confirmation.

"What?" he whispers to himself.

"I can't explain it." I state.

"Well, I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right, but that's none of my business it is?" he speaks what he saw.

"How long were you standing there?" I still haven't met Naruto's gaze.

Then the end of lunch bell makes us both jump. I stand up grab my tray and notice he wasn't eating. Interesting. "Since you shouted my name."

"Shit." Damn, he heard me say he's a nothing.

"It's okay. I know what I am, no one cares about me." Shit, I can't leave him like this.

"I didn't mean it; I just said it to get Itachi off my back." I say in a low ashamed voice. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm taking you on the roof. Come on." he grabs my hand and drags me into an electronics closet and shows me the set of stairs. "See, leads to the roof." How did he get me here so fast?

"But..." I start to protest.

"We need to talk alone." he says in a voice that says, 'no buts about it.' He leads me up the stairs...still holding my hand.

He finally lets go of me and closes the door quietly behind us.

He just stands near the edge of the roof, looking across the school yard. "Why do you stand alone then?"

"Huh?" I am confused.

"When I said you only stand alone because you're high on yourself, you said 'if I only knew.' If you not high on yourself what are you?" He explains.

"I'm myself. I know what I am and...And I'm just not fit for society. I'm not social, I'm even in love with the wrong sex and..." I just can't admit it.

"And..?" he presses.

"And...He's my brother." I mumble.

"He's...he's...your brother!" he doesn't shout, but I can hear the stress and surprise and the want to reject me.

"I'll just go then." I take his tone as my que to get the hell away from him.

"No! No...You just caught me off guard." And the no-it's-okay-that-you-are-incestuous cliché.

"Right, and someday, I want to rule the world. I know when I'm not wanted, or when some judging know-it-all thinks he can intrude on my life with one insult, apologize for it, then think were best friends and then want my life story. You know what, I did mean what I said, to me, you are nothing but a nothing. NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I already have my hand on the door knob. I throw the door open, it hits the opposite wall with a bang, and slams shut behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty in Punk 

Chapter 2:

I Just Want To Watch You Smile

Itachi's POV:

God! Who keeps knocking!!

"God damnit Sasuke!! Open the Fucking-" the person is shouting through the door. I pull open the door and see the blonde boy from yesterday. So, what's he doing here? "Oh, um, is Sasuke-?"

"Hmmm. SASUKE! GET DOWN HERE!!" I yell towards the stairs.

"NO!" my brother screams back.

"I WANT TO HAVE PASSIONATE BUTT SEX WITH YOU!" I hear his footsteps hurring across the floor above and see him at the top of the stairs.

He gets half way down the stairs and sees the blonde kid in the doorway and stops. His eyes widen with surprise. He just stands there staring at this boy.

Then Sasuke narrows his eyes, "What do you want?" he says with a hollow sound in his voice.

"Sasuke-sama," whoa he means business, "I would like to appologize. I did not mean to be so... blind. I appologize." The boy bows to my brother who is now standing next to me.

"Geez, stand up. You don't need to appologize for anything, I was an ass." Sasuke paused. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Did this kid just get _my_ brother to appologize?

I looked over at my brother to find him looking...embarassed down at the floor.

"I would really like for us to be friends." the boy said.

"Naruto, I..." Sasuke began to reply.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute." I said to my brother. He nodded. "We'll be right back." the boy nodded.

I pulled Sasuke over to another room.

"I don't like him Oni-chan." My brother said in a whisper.

"This is the Naruto you were talking about yesterday?" I answered.

"Yes. He keeps trying to be friends with me. He's annoying." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I think we both know you need to get a life, besides being with me. Give him a try, if you still don't like him, break it off. That shouldn't be a problem for my little emo anti-social bother." I teased him by grabbing his cheek.

"No." He defied me.

"Now, Sasuke, you be friends with that boy or you can't even touch me for 2 weeks or more." I threatened.

"Fine, but I get some pleasures tonight." He said, so I kissed his cheeks and took him back to the boy who had let himself in and was sitting on one of the stools for our kitchen bar.

"Naruto, I will be friends with you." Sasuke says very offically. The boy looks bored at us.

"Glad I don't have to fill out an appilcation." he says sarcasticly. Hmmm...does this boy have two personalities? "You guys are lucky." he said out of nowhere.

"Why?"Sasuke questioned.

"Because of you have with each other. The only one who ever gave me the time was the only one who wanted five minutes of mine. Knocking boots in the back how degrading is that i declined." he eyes screamed help, but his smile said he was happy. My brother's face had softened. This boy was bewitching my brother. I just want to see how far he'll go. "Well, I guess I can see why...you like each other. You're like carbon copies of each other. Of course you would get along so well. I just can't seem to find any one who is like me. Or even my opposite. But whatever! I can live without a love and i have so far!" His cheerfulness seemed to come back to him. This boy was very different from any one I've ever met. I may have to find out more about him.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

I can tell Naruto is wearing a mask. He can't see mine, but his obvious change in emotions signifies something running through that brain of his.

"Come on, you come up to my room. If you like that is?" I offer. I want to talk to him without Itachi knowing what we're talking about. Naruto nods at me and we make our way up to my room. He's seems entertained by how much room we have in this house. Together there are about 10 unused rooms. So that's besides Itachi's room, his office, his gaming room, his meditation room, my room, my office, my computer room, and my dark room. So all together we have 18 rooms.

"I like your house." he says to break the silence.

"So, what's with the plastic smile?" I ask after I close my door.

"What?"

"I can tell you're not as happy as you look to most people." I explain.

"Well, it's not like you have room to talk." he shoots back. My eyebrows lift in surpirse. He seems to surprise me a lot.

"I was just curious." I defend.

"I thought they stopped selling these?" He holds up my American Mcghee's: Alice game.

"You know Alice?" I'm amazed. I've never met anyone who knew what Alice was. Not that I meet many people.

"Yeah, I've been trying to buy off eBay for months."

"Oh well, you can borrow mine. I got mine for $28 on eBay."

"You're _stung-by-bees95_! You outbid me!" oh.

"Oh, uh sorry." I appologize again. "I had been trying to buy it for months too and I wasn't about to let some kid named _ramenlover_ stop me." I said a little playfully.

"You're really different when you're not around people. You're actually really nice." he says it with a bit of sarcasm.

"So, can I ask why you're the way you are?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, but I guess I owe you." he paused. "My parents kicked me out when I was 12 cause I told them I was gay...so I quit school and lived on the streets...Then Iruka took me in and I've been living with him for 4 years. I want to tell him that I'm gay but I just don't want a replay. And I've had on love and like I said they didn't want me for my personality, they wanted me to say they made out with the monster. I don't know why but people don't seem to get a good vibe from me." He stopped but I know that's not the whole story.

I went on and turned on my stereo and it played Claire de Lune (classical) at a soft soothing volume.

"Do you know how to dance?" I blurted out.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Shall we dance?" I held out my hand to him asking him to waltz with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty In Punk

**Pretty In Punk **

**Chapter 3:**

**I'm not the way you think I am.**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Once again when our hands met, I felt a warmth I haven't felt for a long time. What this boy does to me...it's unreal.

I lead him around my room as we dance much closer than I have with Itachi. He doesn't like to dance.

It's now that I realize I'm in a bad relationship. A relationship kept together by sex and dominance.

"Help me." I say in such a soft tone that only someone as close as he was could hear it.

He looks up and shoots me a questionable look.

"I can't stay with my brother anymore." I say in the same tone in case Itachi was ease dropping again.

Naruto breaks away from me and stares at me for a minute. The room is silent except for the music, the only sound is a slight rustle from outside the door. I eye the door warily and Naruto gets my point.

"Lets go for a walk." He says in a tone deliberately loud for him to hear through the door. I nod at him and grab my jacket as does he.

We walk through the door and see Itachi acting like he was just coming out of his room too.

"We're going to go for a walk." I announce. He nods at me.

I follow Naruto out of the house and down the road. Neither of us say anything until we know we can't be heard.

"Do you mind explaining?" He breaks the silence.

"You saw Itachi and me in the ally right?" He nods. "Well he freaks out like that whenever I meet anyone new. And you heard him behind the door." He nods again. "You made me realize that I shouldn't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I don't know how to get out." I say shamefully. "Please help me."

"Uchiha-san"

"Sasuke." I correct him.

"Sasuke, I suggest you go to a counselor or the police." He says very coolly.

"Why?"

"He seems to be very rough with you, and I have the feeling he has done more than pull your hair. Am I right?" He questions. I nod slightly. "I say you go to someone and file for abuse." He suggests.  
"That might work, but I don't want him in prison." I state.

"So, tell them you won't press charges, but you want a restraining order." He has the answer again. "You may spend the night at my house tonight if you like?" He offers.

"That would be nice." I accept. So is this how the real Naruto is? Is he this formal character? "Naruto, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What are you really like?"  
"I-I am really very quiet. I am a very polite person. But I forced myself to try and fit in with the crowd. It didn't really work." He explains shortly.

I smirk. "I wish I was more social. I want to meet more people, but my life with Itachi has kept me in my own bubble. I don't know why he is letting me hang out with you..." I think out loud. "Thank you."

"I do what I can...Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Actually, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. So, yes."

"Great, I know this awesome place." I see Naruto get all excited. I unconsciously smile. This feeling is...great.

Naruto excitedly grabs my hand and pulls me along. I believe he is actually smiling. His smile, it's intoxicating.

"What can I get you boys?" A girl with blonde hair pulled back in a long pony tail asks us as we take our seats at some ramen joint.

Then that old fake smile comes back on Naruto's face, and my smile is gone too. My hair, as if it's been trained to, falls over my face.

"Hey! We'll take...um...what do you want?" Naruto questions me. He may not be able to see me very well but he can't even keep on his fake smile when he sees what I become.

"It doesn't matter." I tell him monotonely.

"Well, then we'll take 2 veggie bowls." The girl nods, her gaze lingering on me more than nessasary.

She walks away with our orders and Naruto turns back into the one I enjoy seeing, but I stay the same.

"Sasuke..." is all Naruto says. Then he reaches over and brushes my hair away from my eyes. My faces gets covered in a light blush, I feel my cheeks heating up. Naruto smiles that smile that makes me smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to being talked to...at all." Naruto just smiles at me some more and I smile back.

"I'm a vegetarian." Naruto says randomly. "In case you were wondering about the reason for the order."

"Oh, is this place as good as you say?" I ask stupidly. Like he was going to change his mind about it and say it is the worst place he's ever been to. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Yeah," It's beginning to get real awkward.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You're not nothing to me." I finally get off my chest.

"Oh," Is all he says.

"I don't know what you are to me but you're not nothing." I keep looking at my hands. I'm afraid to look him in the eyes.

I see Naruto's hands creep up on to mine. I flinch but I don't pull back. Phsycal contact, but my hands are frozen in place.

We just sit there, until our food comes.

"Here you go." A new waiter hands us our bowls.

"Thanks!" The fake Naruto says.

"Why do you still do it?" I ask once the waiter is gone and I'm shoveling food in my mouth.

"Habbit."

I'm eating with one hand since my hand is still under Naruto's. His fingers are curling around mine more; comparing my hands to his, my hands look rather danty. The heat from his skin is heating my fingers. This feels good, Itachi's fingers are always cold.

Naruto eats with one hand too.

"You're hand is cold." Naruto states staring into his half empty bowl. I stare at him. His eye's pull me into a trance, when he looks up I don't even notice that his hand has pulled away from mine.

"Sasuke!" I'm pulled away from my trance but Itachi's voice.

"What?"

"I thought you said you were going on a walk?!" He's accusing me again. My hair starts to fall again.

"We got hungry." I state staring coldly into his eyes.

"So you go all the way across town?!" He was looking for me again.

"It's Naruto's favorite restraunt." I tell him keeping my voice down. Everyone is watching us.

"Oh, so now it's what Naruto wants? You hated him 40 minutes ago! What's the difference now? You hate everyone!"

"Fuck you." I say under my breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Why did you even come here?" I'm still not yelling, but I'm getting very close to punching him.

"Come on! We're going home!" He commands me.

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm staying the night at Naruto's house." I remember suddenly.

"No you're not!" Itachi grabs my hair and pulls me out of my seat. I start to cry out for someone to help me but no one moves an inch. What's wrong with these people.

"Itachi let go!"

"You're comeing home!"

"I hate you!" I scream at him through my choked up throat. I mean it right now too. Itachi slaps me and the people around us gasp, but still don't help me. Itachi has stopped pulling me and we're just standing there. I'm crying, he's fumming, and everyone else is just watchin us like we're some form of entertainment to them.

"What-What did you just say?" Itachi isn't yelling anymore.  
"I-I hate you." I whisper. More tears roll down my cheeks as I say it.

"Drop him!" I hear Naruto call out.

"Or what?" Itachi challenges.

"I'll make you." Naruto says strenly. Itachi laughs at him. Then Naruto's fist comes hurling at Itachi and his grip on me is released.

I fall into Naruto's arms and Itachi's is on the floor. Naruto holds me defensively. I bury my head in his shoulder to hide my face. I feel so ashamed, yet so accomplished.

Itachi lays there, he's not unconcious, but he just doesn't get up. Soon, I start hearing sireins. I guess someone called the police.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Is all Itachi says to me.

I can't say anything to him. I don't watch as they cuff him or when they take him out of the restraunt or when they drive off with him in the back seat.

"I didn't what him to go to jail!" Naruto grips me tighter. He has both arms around me and I'm crying into his shoulder. He starts to stroke my hair. It feels nice.

"Sasuke," Naruto pulls my head up to look at him. "We have to leave now. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm truly sorry." Naruto pushes some of my hair back out of my face.

Naruto leads me out and takes me home with him. That night Naruto kissed me. I was leaning on him on teh couch while we were watching a movie I wasn't paying attention to. He just kissed me then let me fall asleep on him. I felt like a child. The way Naruto was protecting me, I felt so vulernable.

I don't really remember the kiss, I feel numb.

_**Naruto's POV: **_

I feel like I have a purpose. For once in my life, I feel that my purpose is to be there for one person. That person is Sasuke. He-He is so breakable. I think he died tonight.

He just layed on me, like he had no purpose. The light in his eyes that I saw when he smiled at me, has faded. He looks...lifeless.

Even when I kissed him, he may have kissed back but I could tell he didn't really feel it.

I know what my purpose is. My purpose is to help this broken boy, pick up the peices, and tape it back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty in Punk**

**Chapter 4:**

So many kids but I only see you.

Sasuke's POV:

I feel empty. The one person who really understood me...he's gone. How can I live with myself? It's my fault he's gone. If I hadn't provoked him, he's would still be by my side. No, he wouldn't, but he wouldn't be in the place he is now.

I feel so numb. Everything goes by in a blur really. The warmth from Naruto's hands to mine, it feels like it was never there. I'm barely even talking to him now. I feel so ashamed, so dirty. How could I do this to him?

"Sasuke, it's time for school." Naruto picks up my untouched bowl of cereal and puts it in the sink for me. Iruka let me move in with them. I wish I could be a more gracious guest.

"Oh, right." I say. Naruto grabs my hand and leads me out the door. Iruka has already left for his work, I don't know what it is, but I don't really care.

"Sasuke, please, go back to your old self!" Naruto says to me while we walk to school.

"I- Naruto, I don't mean to be like this. I'm sorry." I don't even have the guts to look Naruto in the eye and say that. "It's just that Itachi was my everything..." I haven't cried since that night they took him away. I don't want to ever cry again.

"Sasuke," Naruto grabs my chin forces me to look him in the eye. "Please, let me be your everything. I know I can do it. I-" He suddenly stops talking. Naruto looks to the ground and a light blush covers his cheeks. He hasn't kissed me since that night. It seems like everything happened on that night. Yet, I wish nothing ever happened. I wish nothing ever changed.

A fierce heat hits my lips, I didn't even noticed I had my eyes closed. Naruto's kissing me again. The second time. This time is different. As they say first is the worst, second is the best. It's like I'm sleeping beauty and my prince has finally woken me up.

Naruto pulls away from me. I can't explain my expression. I'm aware finally, I'm mad that he pulled away from me, I'm happy he didn't give up on me.

"Sasuke, I don't know how much longer I can take of this...I love you." Naruto throws his arms around me and pulls me into his arms. He buries his face in my neck. "Please say something." He whispers. I can hear the frustration, the saddness and the hope in his voice. How did I let myself do this to him? How did I hurt him this bad?

"Naruto?" I finally say. He looks up at me, he has a tear in his eye. "Thank you." I press my lips to him. He wraps his arms around my neck and my arms are holding him in the small of his back. I feel it this time. I really feel it. I feel his tongue running over my lips, and I feel his tongue in my mouth.

"For what?" He says once broken away from me.

"For not leaving me. If I was you I would have left after the second week. Thank you for loving me. I'm awake now." I said running my finger along his cheek, Naruto is just short enough.

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving you. I'm here to fix you." He said wrapping his arms around me again. I kissed the top of his head. He lets go of me and pulls me along to make me start running along with him. "We are going to be late, Sasu-chan!" Naruto has a nickname for me now, that means I have to give him one.

Naruto's POV: 

I can't take his moping anymore, it's been a month and a half...since...that night. He just sits there staring into space, he'll occasionally sigh, but I don't think I've seen him eat since that night either.

He doesn't respond to my questions half the time, it's like he's in his own little world. I don't know what to do. I know I said I would be the one to fix him, but I didn't know it would be this hard.

Once again, I pick up his untouched bowl of cereal and dump it in the sink. He doesn't even seem to notice me.

"Sasuke it's time for school." I tell him like I do every morning.

"Oh, right." He says it like he didn't even know what school was.

We walk in silence for a bit, then I snapped.

"Sasuke, please, go back to your old self!" I grab him by the shoulders and lean my head against his chest.

"I- Naruto, I don't mean to be like this. I'm sorry." He looks at the concrete like I'm not even there. "It's just that Itachi was my everything..."

"Sasuke," I say with more force and grab his chin so he looks at me. "please, let me be you're everything. I know I can do it. I-" I can't say it. My cheeks are heating up. I look away, but I'm still holding his chin. I have to tell him. It's the only way I can think of to bring him back. I whip my head back up and press my lips to his.

At first there was no reaction, but then he began to kiss me back with more force.

"Sasuke, I don't know how much longer I can take of this...I love you." I wrap my arms around and pull him closer to me and bury my face in his neck. "Please say something." I don't know how I let myself get so wrapped up in this, but I just can't take his silnce.

"Naruto?" He finally says. My eyes are watering, I feel like he's going to run away from me. "Thank you." Sasuke kisses me for the first time. His arms wrap around my waist and my arms curl around his neck. I think I finally did it. I finally picked up all the peices, now I have to figure out where they all go.

"For what?" I ask.

"For not leaving me. If I was you I would have left after the second week. Thank you for loving me. I'm awake now." Sasuke runs a finger down my cheek.

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving you. I'm here to fix you." I tell him my intentions. Sasuke kisses my head, then something hits me. Shit! We still have school! Quickly I pull him along and a running pace.

"We are going to be late, Sasu-chan!" I'm so happy I finally get to use his nick name.

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry it's kinda short, but I've decided for this to be the end. Thanks for sticking with me! and sorry it took so long to update. (i kinda forgot about it ')

3sauske's-emo-lover


End file.
